Swindle needs an upgrade
Swindle says, "Hey, is anyone around that could weld some more armor onto me? I'll toss in a few energon cubes for ya if you do." Shockwave's laboratory The interior of Shockwave's laboratory is way bigger than it looks from the outside. There is a huge computer console with multiple screens and a throne-like chair infront of it. In the middle of the room is an operating table, very similar to ones find in medical wards and above it a multi-purpose engineering/medical drone to assist during procedures. There is a workbench in the corner with various power-tools and next to it is a big rack full of different spare parts/components. The creepiest thing is in the back of the room, there are lockers very similar to ones found in human morgues (Type 'morgue' for details, README for the OOC information about the room and +commands for a list of the room's commands and functions) Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer and activates the external camera. Camera activated. Shockwave says, "Swindle, report to my lab and I will see what I can do for you." Swindle says, "Thanks, Shockwave!" Camera> Swindle arrives via the imposing metal doors from Mount R'lyeh to the east. Camera> Swindle has arrived. Scrapper says, "Need a hand, Shockwave?" Scrapper said that with a straight face, yeah. Shockwave says, "**Cannot understand the concept of humor so he takes it for what it is** You are welcome to help Scrapper. I can still perform the procedure myself. Over the millions of years I have become a one-handed master of many things. Including repairs, advanced mechanics and one-handed typing." Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer, the magnetic lock powers down and the metal bolt slides out with a loud *CLANK* Door unlocked Swindle enters Shockwave's lab. Shockwave punches a few keys on the computer and deactivates the external camera. Camera deactivated. Scrapper says, "I better come help you out anyway." Scrapper enters Shockwave's lab. Shockwave is sitting a throne-like chair infront of a big computer console with multiple screens detailing plans, locations, mathematical equations and other complicated stuff. Swindle ambles into Shockwave's lab, holding a trio of ener-cubes under his arm. He sets them down on a lab table. "Here's the payment, doc." Scrapper walks up to the door leading to Shockwave's lab. Primus only knows what terrible things are done in here. What wicked experiments. What treachery plotted. Placing his hand on the authentification device, Scrapper is granted access and strides through into the lab. "Ahem. Don't I get something for playing nurse?" he asks. Shockwave stands up and walks over to the operating table. His hand flying across the keyboard to activate the drone above it and upload Swindle's schematics onto it. "Welcome Scrapper. Swindle, from what I understood you are looking for additional armor plates. What are you trying to accomplish? Look bigger? Hamper you transformation sequence? I can perform the procedure but it makes little sense to me." Swindle says, "My primary systems have been getting hammered in fights. I was hoping if you could improve the plating around my fuel pump and my major servos." He sits down on the operating table, reaching into subspace and grabbing a small device. he tosses it to Scrapper. "Here, this is a phase bomb, enjoy." Scrapper catches the phase bomb and looks it over. "You're just chalk full of gifts today, Swindle," Scrapper says, turning it around to get a good view of the thing from all sides. "Remind me to take a peek at your inventory sometime. There's probably all sorts of stuff I could find a use for." He slides the phase bomb into a hip compartment, which slides shut easily enough. Shockwave ponders the request and an alternatives. "Perhaps if we switched some of your armor plates for something with more density. Weight would be an issue if we switched every plates but if we just fortify around the torso area if would not put more strain on your arm actuator. Perhaps the leg servos if you tried jumping but jumping is irrelevant if you can fly." Shockwave walks over to the rack of spare parts and the machine shop. "Any alloy recommendation for a good density-to-weight ratio Scrapper?" he asks testing the Constructicon's knowledge. Of course he knows but fellow scientists like to pop little trivias to each other in what is really a geeky game between geeks. Swindle nods at Shockwave. "Sounds good, doc." He turns about and lays down. "Well, Scrapper, the stuff I have in the NCC is pretty much standard. Plasma coils, energon charges for weapons, bombs, that sorta thing. If you want the good stuff, you gotta talk to me. My private inventory is great." Monitor has encrypted this channel. "I'd ask Mixmaster, but he'd probably just make up a word..." Scrapper replies to Shockwave before giving an actual suggestion. "There's dalekanium if he wants ultra hard and light. Expensive, though," Scrapper notes. "Very difficult to manufacture. We don't have a lot on hand. Might be worth more than a few energon cubes and a phase bomb." He glances at Swindle in a hinting manner. You send a radio message to Scrapper: You are not actually suggesting we waste the small amounts we have on Swindle of all people? Shockwave simply turns to Scrapper at the suggestion with his eye staying solidly lit for a few seconds then he turns back to Swindle to see if the Combaticon is willing to accomodate Scrapper or if another material will need to be used. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: If he wants to pay for it, I don't mind. Swindle, luckily, has a job lined up. "I'll tell you what. I give you a month's supply of energon, but I can't get it to you right away. Most of my funds are in human currency or human drugs, but I've got a little thing soon." Scrapper glances up at Shockwave, silently letting him to decide whether or not to agree to these terms. Swindle isn't called Swindle for no reason, but then, who would rip off Shockwave of all people? Right? Shockwave ponders the equation //Parties involved: Swindle, Scrapper, Shockwave. Trust ration: Shockwave = 100%, Scrapper 80%, Swindle 6,74%. Probability Swindle possesses a months supply of energon stashed somewhere: 87.3% Probability Swindle possesses funds in human currency and drugs: 72,47%. Probability Swindle committed something akin to treason to acquire the said funds: 74.91%. Probability it will ever be proven: 3.92%. Chance of Swindle double-crossing me: 11.24% Final call: Acceptance with contract.// "Very well Swindle, you have a deal. You have 30 terran cycles to pay your debt to both Scrapper and I. I trust I do not need to detail what will happen if payment is late?" Scrapper's equation is significantly simpler. If Swindle doesn't pay up, he'll go punch the Combaticon in the head. Nodding at Shockwave's not-so-veiled threat, Scrapper claps his hands together, "Right then. Lets get moving. Swindle, I might just spend some of those energon cubes well in advance on whatever else you might have to offer. But for now, we have a job to do." Swindle smiles a warm, slimy sort of smile, that borders between friendly and evil. "Of course, Shocks! I'll get you guys your stuff, don't worry about it!" Shockwave walks over to the spare parts rack and pulls out four plates of dalekanium and inserts them in the machine so it can start cutting and shaping the plates according to the schematics. "Scrapper you may start removing the old plating while I prepare the new one." The giant purple calculator activates the machine which begins the cutting process sending a shower of sparks all over the work area. Scrapper nods, "Sure thing, Shockwave." He steps over towards the workbench full of powertools and starts looking around for the proper equipment. "Where do you keep your ener-chainsaw, Shockwave?" he asks, apparently having trouble finding his way around the organized laboratory. Swindle lays back, turning off his pain receptors as he waits for the plates to be removed and installed. Shockwave points off with his weapon-hand "In the large grey cabinet, bottom drawer weapon-side. Ran into trouble recently Swindle? Something that motivated this modification?" he says carefully guiding the cutting beam with a joystick. Scrapper shifts over to the cabinet and begins rummaging around in the lowest drawer. He takes out a belt sander, a power drill, an isometric scanner, and a shrapnel chipper before getting out the ener-chainsaw. "There we go," Scrapper says, whipping it up and giving it a few loud revs. Swindle laughs a bit. "Yeah, you could say that. I just need a little extra firepower - can't take Bruticus everywhere." Shockwave nods "Makes sense. Gestalt are useful but their size makes them difficult to take everywhere." he says flatly as he finishes the first plate. //Schematic match = 100% within an acceptable margin of error.// "I am working on a personal project. I will likely require many...parts for it. Stuff that we do not have on hand. I will require the help of both Swindle and the Constructicons, specifically Mixmaster for the early stages." "Firepower?" Scrapper asks, moving over towards Swindle with the whirring ener-chainsaw. Imagine a normal chainsaw but instead of a jagged metal blade moving around it's glowing purple energy. The ener-chainsaw makes a lot of noise. "I thought we were getting you more armour." As he approaches Swindle, he peers at Shockwave. "Oh?" he asks. Any project that needs Mixmaster is a dangerous project. "Firepower, armor, hardware, you know what I mean," Swindle says, as the ener-chainsaw strips his plating. "And yeah, Shocks, I can help you out. Whatcha need? I can get anything, and everything." Shockwave continues the cutting process on the remaining plates. "16.4 miles of industrial strength hose. 3 large water pumps like those found on ships. I will require Mixmaster's ability with material fabrication for some other parts. Namely 3.5 miles of interconnecting steel tubes with intersection parts on the side. 3.4 tons of miscellanous copper plumbing supplies. The rest I can either acquire myself or will send some of my elite units to fetch." "You'll have to talk directly with Mixmaster about that," Scrapper says. "I'm just going to go ahead and ask what in the world you need all that hose and water pumps for? Making an aquatic theme park, Shockwave?" Scrapper jokes as he applies the chainsaw to Swindle's armour. There's a horrible roar followed by the tearing of tan metal as Scrapper starts removing the Combaticon's old armour. "Oops," he says as a particularly large piece falls off. Luckily for Swindle, his pain receptors are turned off. "The hose is easy, the ship water pumps will be harder to get." Shockwave ponders his awnser carefully. "It is...classified for the moment. To prevent any information leak this project I will run in cell-like structure. I will discuss it with you at a later time Scrapper." With a *CLANK* Shockwave puts the third plate on top of the pile and starts working on the fourth one. You send a radio message to Scrapper: Swindle does not need to know the particulars of this project. I will talk to you about it in private at a later time. This device will greatly help you in your future projects. "Classified? Hah," Scrapper says, momentarily turning off the chainsaw in order to pick up the piece of armour that he lopped off of the ground. The Constructicon looks like he's about to argue further, but then changes his mind and goes back to taking Swindle's armour off the fun way. Swindle takes a glance down at his armor-stripped body, grimacing. Oh well, he'll have new armor soon enough. "So, Shocks, what's this job pay, besides your admiration and respect?" Shockwave awnsers flatly "The knowledge that you are performing your duty for the Decepticon empire Swindle. You -are- a Decepticon right? This device will help the cause in it's future endeavors. Satisfaction that you were part of it. The fact that doing this for free will mean you did not try to extort your own faction." The professor runs a quick algrorithm //Giving Swindle a copy of the schematics for marketing and his personal use would be a bad idea. However...should the device become public knowledge to our enemies...what would be the harm in marketing it then? Conclusion: Bad scenario. Hold onto knowledge until the right moment.// Scrapper finishes up with Swindle's armour and sets the ener-chainsaw to the side. The loud revving subsides and there is quiet once more. The Constructicon wonders if Shockwave's attempt to guilt Swindle into this proposal will be successful. Scrapper is betting on 'yes', since otherwise one of the higher ups might smite him. "All done here, Shockwave," he reports. Shockwave grabs the plates and hands half of them over to Scrapper so he might start putting them in on his end and one-handed Shockwave works on the other side assisted by his 6-armed drone. Ok so he can't do everything with one hand. Happy? Guilt is not Shockwave's usual modus operandi but Swindle is not the usual Decepticons. His loyalties are bi-polar. Swindle shrugs a shoulder at Shockwave. "Well, Shocks, if you want it on the house, you just gotta ask." He smiles. "Anything for you, buddy!" He laughs a bit, and does a salute, his exposed circuitry sparking a bit. You send a radio message to Scrapper: My plan is for an adaptative thermo-camouflage net. Picture a sizeable construction project you want to keep secret. You build a steel cage around it from the interconnecting steel tubes. Drape the net made out of hoses over it. Activate the pumps that will circulate water through the net. Many temperature monitor feed their data to a computer which regulates the water temperature and the pumps. The net will do it's very best to compensate for the heat generated by welding, truck movement, smelting and such. Meaning that the net will protect us from satellite thermo-imagery and cursory visual examination thanks to the actual camo net. In the long term I might paint the hoses with an LCD type paint which changes color with an electrical current in order for the net to be used -anywhere-. Shockwave places the first plate in and begins sealing it tight to prevent dust and liquid intrusion. "I am glad to hear that Swindle. Your cooperation is noted and will be remembered." Scrapper helps out Shockwave with adding the dalekanium armour plating where applicable. The Constructicon seems kind of distracted while he works, as he's also sorting through a received transmission. Swindle rises up and flicks his receptors back on. "Alright, thanks, guys. I'll get you that energon." Once his Quintesson contact gets him the goods, of course. He strolls out, waving over his shoulder. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Anything specific that you want to stealth build with this? You send a radio message to Scrapper: Possibly. But the plans are not yet final. I need to double-check my schematics to make sure the ultimate project is at least feasible. You receive a radio message from Scrapper: Well I am very interested! Swindle walks out of Shockwave's lab...in one piece. ***** *** * * * * * * *** *** **** * * *** * * * * *** * * *** *** ** * * ** * ** * *** *** *** * * *** *** * * * * *** **** * * *** * * * * *